Learning to love again
by angelgirl8687
Summary: A widowed mother with twins boys tries to find that special someone again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sabrina Doan stood looking down at her late husband's tombstone with her twin boys holding on to her hands. Sabrina sighed slightly as she thought about the life that she had with her husband but that life was taken from her two years ago. Her brother Jack was standing by his rental car with his wife Stephanie watching as Sabrina and the boys paid respect for their dead family member. Jack hated the fact that Sabrina seemed to be torturing herself by coming back to the town that they had buried her husband. Many times, Jack had told Sabrina that he thought that she was torturing herself and the boys but she said that she wasn't torturing herself or the boys.

"Ready to go?" asked Jack as Sabrina and the boys came back.

"Yeah, I wanna go home. I guess I'm destined to alone with the boys since every blind date that Steph has set-up for me ended horribly after the guy found out that I have kids." said Sabrina smiling at her twins.

"I want you to know that I feel horrible about how your dates turned out and I think I may have a way of making it up to you." said Stephanie as they got into the car.

"Ok, how?" asked Sabrina.

"A date with a guy who knows that you have kids and he himself likes kids." replied Stephanie looking back at Sabrina.

"Steph..." was all Sabrina could get out before she was cut off.

"Before you say no, you need to know that Charlotte has hand picked this guy. She wants the best for you, Dylan and Drake. I guess she believes he is the best." said Stephanie.

"Who is it?" asked Sabrina full of curiosity.

"You'll find out this weekend." answered Stephanie.

"What about Drake and Dylan?" asked Sabrina running a hand through both Drake and Dylan's thick blond hair.

"Steph and I'll watch 'em." replied Jack as they pulled into the airport parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The flight from Mississippi to California seemed to take forever in the mind of Sabrina. All Sabrina wanted to do was go home and rest. For almost ten years, she called Biloxi, Mississippi home but now she called San Francisco home. She moved there a month after her husband's funeral. When Sabrina moved it upset her sister-in-law but Charlotte knew the reason behind the move. Charlotte knew that Sabrina needed a change of scenery and a job change, basically a new start, so to be close to Sabrina and the boys both Charlotte and her husband Mike Chioda moved to California after Charlotte had given birth to their daughter.

As the flight continued, Sabrina thought about the life she had now. She knew that Dylan and Drake took moving hard but having their last name changed even harder. She loved her husband and made sure that the boys knew it everyday. One thing that Sabrina promised herself was that she wasn't going to take life for granted anymore. After being a waitress for six years, Sabrina knew she wouldn't be able to live off of that salary on her own with the boys, so she took a job as a newspaper editor. After thinking about her life, Sabrina fell asleep only to be woken up almost an hour later when the plane landed.

"So you excited about your date this weekend?" asked Stephanie as they waited for their luggage.

"I guess. I just wish you would tell me who it is. Do I know him?" said Sabrina.

"Yeah, you do. I think you met him last year at WrestleMania XX when you and the boys came to New York." replied Stephanie.

"Mom, I hate to say it but I'm gonna laugh if Paul." said Dylan.

"Me too, mom. Aunt Steph, wouldn't you say that she had or has a crash on him?" said Drake.

"First of all, I don't have a crash on him and second of all he's just a friend and he has been a great help with the boys since they like to get into trouble." replied Sabrina and all she got from the boys was smiles.

"Who are you trying to kid? You do have a crash on him and it's written all over your face." said Stephanie with a smile.

Sabrina felt herself blush because she knew it was true and she was just denying it. After they got their luggage, Jack rented a car and drove Sabrina and the boys home. The next few days flew by and the next thing Sabrina knew she was in the shower and getting ready for her date although she really didn't want to go. Sabrina pulled her hair back and put it in a bun and then put on the black dress that she had chosen to wear. When she walked downstairs, everybody turned and looked.

"Wow mom, you look very pretty." said Dylan.

"Thanks Dylan. Are you and your brother going to behave tonight?" replied Sabrina.

"Yes mom. Go and have fun." responded Dylan.

"Yeah, go have fun." said Jack, Charlotte, Mike and Stephanie at the same time.

"Ok, boys behave and I love you and I'll see you later." said Sabrina as she left.

The restaurant where she was supposed to meet her date was with in walking distance, so Sabrina walked. She was thankful that it was a nice night and the shoes she wore didn't hurt her feet. Sabrina reached the restaurant and walked in. Her date spotted her immediately and walked up to her. When Sabrina saw who her date was, she felt her heart jump into her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow, you look great. I almost didn't recognize you because I'm so used to seeing you in jeans and t-shirts." said the man.

"Thanks you look pretty sharp yourself. Dylan and Drake are gonna laugh because they said they would if it was you." replied Sabrina.

"Shall go be seated?" asked the man.

"Sure. Umm… Paul can I ask you something." replied Sabrina.

"Sure, ask away." said Paul.

"Why did you agree to be my blind date?" asked Sabrina as the host showed them to a table.

"Well because I…umm… well I like you a lot and have been to afraid to ask you out." answered Paul as the host left and they waited for the waiter.

Sabrina couldn't help but chuckle at Paul's response. In the year and a half that she had known him, Paul has never been afraid of anything. She remembered that once Jack had said Paul always asked about her and the boys if he wasn't able to come and see them. Stephanie had also said that Paul told her that he wanted to be more than friends with Sabrina.

"What's so funny?" asked Paul.

"Macho man Paul Levesque being afraid of asking a woman out." answered Sabrina as the waiter came to take their orders.

"I'm not afraid of asking a woman out, just you." said Paul after they ordered.

"Why were you afraid to ask me out?" asked Sabrina.

"Because we have a good friendship and I didn't want to screw that up if we didn't work out as a couple." answered Paul.

"Good point." replied Sabrina just as their food came.

As they ate their food, they joked with each other. They always enjoyed each others company. Paul kept bringing up Dylan and Drake because he knew that Sabrina loved to talk about them. They were Sabrina's pride and joy and Paul knew that. After they ate dinner they went to see a movie. By the time Sabrina got home it was 11:30 and she was exhausted.

"Hey how did your date go?" asked Charlotte.

"It went great and I had fun." answered Sabrina with a smile.

"It's good to see you smile again." said Jack.

"Were the boys good tonight?" asked Sabrina heading towards the stairs.

"They were very good. Good-night." answered Stephanie.

"Good-night guys." replied Sabrina as everyone left.

Sabrina walked into Drake and Dylan's room and gave the boys a kiss good-night and then went to her own room and got ready for bed. Sabrina crawled into bed and fell right to sleep. The next morning Sabrina woke and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

"Good morning guys." said Sabrina as Dylan and Drake walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." replied Drake and Dylan.

They sat down for breakfast when the doorbell sounded. Sabrina got and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised because standing there was Paul and he had a batch of red carnations in his hand.

"Morning, I just thought would stop by and give these to you." said Paul holding out the flowers.

"Thank you. Would you like to have breakfast with us?" replied Sabrina.

"Sure." said Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Untitled 4/?

Author: Amanda

Email: amanda_

Rating P, PG-13, R, NC-17: R for language

Characters/pairings: Paul Levesque (HHH)/ Sabrina (oc), Mike Chioda/ Charlotte (oc), Stephanie McMahon/ Jack Doan and mentions of others

Disclaimer: I own Sabrina, Charlotte, Drake and Dylan

Distribution: Ask for permission, do not take, private distribution only.

Sabrina walked back towards the kitchen with Paul following her. When they reached the kitchen, Sabrina went to the sink and reached under and grabbed a vase for the flowers. The boys looked at the man following their mother and started to chuckle. Both Paul and Sabrina looked at the boys. They stopped chuckling and looked down at the table.

"Boys, be polite and greet our guest." Sabrina said putting the vase on the counter.

"Hi Paul." Dylan and Drake chorused together.

"Do they always talk at the same time?" Paul asked.

"Most of the time they don't. I don't know they would start that now. So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Sabrina replied.

"Food." Dylan and Drake said at the same time once again.

"Don't be smart alecs this morning. I'm gonna ask once more, what do you want for breakfast?" Sabrina said.

"Can we have pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast?" Drake asked.

"Sure. That sounds good." Sabrina answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Paul asked.

"That's sweet of you to ask, but I have everything under control." Sabrina answered while getting the stuff she needed out.

Paul walked over to Sabrina and put his hand on her shoulder. Sabrina looked up at him and smiled. The boys took the distraction of their mother as a clue to go into the living room and watch TV.

Paul grabbed the eggs and sausage from Sabrina. When he did that, Sabrina gave him a weird look. He put the stuff on the counter. Paul took Sabrina's  
hands in his and looked directly in her eyes.

"Sabrina, I insist that you let me help you. I'm really not a bad cook." Paul commented.

"Paul, I can handle cooking breakfast. You're my guest. Just go ahead and watch TV with the boys. I'll be alright." Sabrina stated.

"I want to help. Give me one good reason why I can't help. And don't tell me it's because I'm your guest." Paul countered.

"Ok. I'm just so used to cooking on my own that when someone asks to help I always say I don't need help. It's ok really. Besides I like cooking." Sabrina said.

"Here's an idea and please listen to it before you say no or anything. Why don't I cook for you and the boys. It would be my pleasure to cook for such a beautiful woman and her two boys." Paul replied.

"Ok. You can cook for us, but if you burn down my house, I'm gonna be really angry with you. You know it might be nice not to cook for a change." Sabrina stated.

"Good. Sab, go watch TV with the boys and I'll call you when it's done." Paul said with a smile as he pulled Sabrina towards him for a hug.

"No. I said that you cook breakfast, but I didn't say that I would leave the kitchen." Sabrina said.

"Why, I know my way around a kitchen. Believe it or not, I cook for myself." Paul stated.

"It's not that I don't believe you or think that you don't know your way around a kitchen. I have my own reason for staying in here." Sabrina replied.

What is that reason?" Paul asked.

"I'd rather not tell you right now. It's a personal reason." Sabrina answered in a whisper.

"I realize that it's a personal, but I want to know. Maybe I can help. I **want** to help." Paul responded.

"I just said that I didn't want to tell. I know you want to help, but it's my problem, not yours." Sabrina replied somewhat angrily.

"Cool it. You're my friend. This means that you are very important to me. And when one of my friends has a problem, I automatically want to help. You act like you have such a problem letting me in. Talk to me. Let me help you with this problem that you have." Paul said throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't need help. I can deal with on my own. I've dealt with it for the last two years on my own." Sabrina snapped.

"Dammit. What the hell is the matter with you? You need to quit pushing people away. You seem to have a habit of not letting anyone in. I guess that you want to be alone. If that's the way you want it, then fine. Apparently I can't seem to get through that thick skull of yours that I'm here to help. But you don't want my help. I just hope whatever is going on in your head is worth losing my friendship." Paul yelled as he stormed out the back door.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N

I forgot the password to my other account where I had posted this story under so I created this account. I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N

I forgot that I had already had the breakfast made in chapter three when I wrote chapter four so I'm sorry about that and any confusion that may take place


End file.
